villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cheshire Cat (Animated)
The Cheshire Cat is the secondary antagonist in Disney's 13th full-length animated feature film Alice in Wonderland. He is an extremely mischievous and powerful cat who antagonizes anyone whom he comes across, whether they be hero or villain. Despite appearing as a more neutral character/minor antagonist in the film, the Cheshire Cat has gone on to become one of the most prominent characters in the Disney Villains franchise, along with Jafar, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, and many more, featured in countless merchandise and villain-related media. The Cheshire Cat also appears as a recurring character in House of Mouse, an on and off antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series, a background antagonist in Mickey's House of Villains, and a background/minor character in Disney Villains' Revenge, Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, and other Disney projects. In the 1951 film, he was voiced by the late , who also played Kaa in The Jungle Book. In the Disneyland attraction, he was voiced by the late . In all later appearances, he was voiced by , who also played Peg Leg Pete, NegaDuck, Kaa, Budzo, Razoul, and many more villains. History Alice enters the Tulgey Wood, where she hears faint singing and sees the Cheshire Cat materialize. He introduces himself, then asks her random and bizarre questions while showing off his abilities. Although Alice shows that she needs help, he continues to goof off, but eventually suggests she try seeing the Mad Hatter before fading away. Later on, Alice is lost and cannot find her way. She breaks down crying, but the Cheshire Cat appears to her. She asks him for help, and although he dos give her a destination, he leads her to the evil Queen of Hearts' castle, eager for her to enter so he can see what happens. When the Queen challenges Alice to a strange croquet game, the Cheshire Cat constantly appears and causes trouble for Alice, causing her to anger the violent Queen. Eventually, the Cheshire Cat incriminates Alice by knocking the Queen over and making her think it is Alice. During Alice's trial, the Cheshire Cat appears one more time to mock the Queen and make her angry at Alice, as Alice reports seeing him, but the Queen cannot. He eventually causes the Queen to snap and try to kill Alice by repeating a series of insults to her that Alice had previously stated. Other Appearances ''House of Mouse'' The Cheshire Cat appears numerous times in non-speaking roles in House of Mouse. In episodes like "The Stolen Cartoons", "Unplugged Club", and "Big Bad Wolf Daddy", his glowing eyes and grin appear and disappear. ''Mickey's House of Villains'' The Cheshire Cat is a background antagonist in Mickey's House of Villains, appearing both before and after the villains take over the club. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the first Kingdom Hearts game and its remasters and remixes, the Cheshire Cat serves as a minor on and off antagonist in the "Wonderland" world. He appears to antagonize Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Alice, but when Alice is captured by the Queen of Hearts and put on trial, the Cheshire Cat helps Sora find evidence to prove her innocence, though cryptically and through puzzles. After Alice is saved (but later kidnapped by the Council of Disney Villains), Cheshire Cat appears once more as a harbinger of the darkness that is coming. He then summons the Trickmaster to battle Sora before vanishing. Manga In the manga adaptation of the first game, it retells the events that occurred in Wonderland with Alice, the Queen, and the Cheshire Cat. However, during a meeting of the Council of Disney Villains, the villains are angry at the Cheshire Cat for his involvement both helping and antagonizing Sora. They then reveal that the Cheshire Cat was offered a spot on their council, but he declined and mocked them, seeing them as below him in terms of power and goals. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The Cheshire Cat appears as a minor background character, mainly leaving Sora alone. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The Cheshire Cat appears briefly, but does not antagonize anyone. ''Kingdom Hearts: Coded'' In Kingdome Hearts: Coded and Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded, a data Cheshire Cat appears to help Data Sora recover Data Alice's missing memories, corrupted by the bugs. ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' In Kingdom Hearts χ and Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ, the Cheshire Cat appears as a neutral character, giving cryptic hints as to objectives and locations. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion'' The Cheshire Cat is one of the many Disney characters kidnapped by the evil witch Mizrabel and taken to the Wasteland. Mickey Mouse can later save him and the other inhabitants of Wonderland. ''Disney Villains' Revenge'' The Cheshire Cat's grin is among the obstacles in the "Alice in Wonderland" stage. Despite siding with the villains in other projects, in this game he is seemingly closer with the heroes, though he still antagonizes them. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' The Cheshire Cat makes a cameo appearance in the "Alice in Wonderland" minigame. ''Disney Emoji Blitz'' The Cheshire Cat is a character icon in the game. ''Electric Holiday'' The Cheshire Cat cameos, watching a fashion show hosted by Minnie Mouse. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' The Chesire Cat's eyes and grin can be briefly seen towards the end of the film. Live action films *''See: Cheshire Cat in Heroes Wiki.'' In the 2010 film Alice in Wonderland and its 2016 sequel Through the Looking Glass, the Cheshire Cat, also referred to as "Chessur", is still mischievous, but undoubtedly a heroic character. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Disney Parks In Disneyland, the Cheshire Cat appears as an animatronic character in the Alice in Wonderland dark ride. He also appears during World of Color. In Walt Disney World, the Cheshire Cat appears in the bubble scene of Fantasmic!. He also briefly takes over Cinderella's castle during Celebrate the Magic. In Tokyo Disneyland, the Cheshire Cat appears during Disney's Electrical Parade and Once Upon a Time. In Disneyland Paris, the Cheshire Cat is featured in the attraction Alice's Curious Labyrinth. In May 24, 2013, as part of the Disney Dreamers Everywhere! events, the Cheshire Cat returned as a meet-and-greet character, appearing at Disneyland Paris. In Hong Kong Disneyland, the Cheshire Cat appears briefly during Alice's segment of Disney in the Stars. Merchandise The Cheshire Cat has been prominently featured in Alice and Wonderland and Disney Villains merchandise, including toys, clothing, collectables, etc. The Cheshire Cat was also featured in both the "Disney Villains Collector's Edition" and "My Disney Villains Collector's Edition" versions of the popular board game Monopoly, with his tree as a purchasable property. Along with Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook, and Scar, the Cheshire Cat was featured on the "Disney Villains" check theme. Personality The Cheshire Cat is sly, tricky, deceitful, manipulative and mischievous. He does not practice his evil-doings out of ill-intent per say, but rather just to amuse himself. He is vastly unpredictable, treacherous and whimsical, and is constantly switching between a helpful ally and a devious foe. His actions seem to only be based on whatever mood he's in; if he feels like being good, he will be. If he feels like being bad, he will do that too. Quotes Trivia *The Cheshire Cat was used as inspiration for the character Chaos in the Aladdin television series. *The Cheshire Cat is the third Disney character to be originally voiced by Sterling Holloway and taken over by Jim Cummings; the other two being Winnie the Pooh and Kaa. *The Cheshire Cat's song "'Twas Brillig" is the first stanza of the poem from the original book "Beware the Jabberwock". *The Cheshire Cat had another song titled "I'm Odd", but it did not make it into the final cut. *The only time the Cheshire Cat was shown not smiling was when he was gasping from his mad laughter. *The Cheshire Cat is a member of Disney's Sinister Cats, a sub-franchise of the mainline Disney Villains franchise. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Traitor Category:Master Orator Category:Grey Zone Category:Incriminators Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Nameless Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Self-Aware Category:Arrogant Category:Summoners Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Harbingers Category:Mascots Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protagonists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Thought-Forms Category:Comic Relief Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Anarchist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Related to Hero Category:Master Manipulator